La mujer que se llevaria a mi hijo
by LexaLaneLK
Summary: Historia situada en el capítulo 7 de RdM. Ella se prepara para el viaje en búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, pero antes deberá tener una conversación con Molly en un lugar inesperado.


**La mujer que se llevaría a mi hijo.**

Autora: LexaLane

Personajes: Hermione Granger y Molly Weasley. Ron Weasley (nombrado)

Género: Amistad.

A/N: Fic de la serie "Nuestra vida en mis ojos". Historia situada en el capítulo 7 de Las Reliquias de la Muerte "El testamento de Albus Dumbledore".

Ella se prepara para el viaje en búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, pero antes deberá tener una conversación con Molly Weasley.

*****

_Siempre me ha gustado ser la única chica en el famoso Trío de Oro, o Trío Dorado, o como quiera que lo llamen estos días._

_Habiendo crecido como hija única de dos padres que siempre han trabajado, fue para mi una experiencia única y extrema contar con la amistad de Ron y Harry, y desde luego formar parte de una familia tan interesante como los Weasley. O, tener a esos dos tontos a lado mío, protegiéndome y recordándome que soy humana. ¿Siempre me pregunto que haría sin ellos?_

_Pero son, en momentos como estos, cuando sus diminutos cerebros de hombres solo alcanzan a ver el objetivo y no los medios para llegar a este, que me exaspera ser la única representante del género femenino en este grupo lleno de testosterona y quidditch._

_¿Por qué, se preguntarán?_

_Porque ellos creen, tienen la ingenua idea de que para ir a cazar Horrocruxes solo van a necesitar sus músculos y mi cerebro, y no vamos a necesitar comida, ropa, medicina u otros materiales. Porque ellos son Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, los dos hombres, porque ya son hombres, los dos hombres más ingenuos del planeta y sus alrededores. _

_Así que la extenuante tarea de organizar nuestro viaje, los implementos necesarios para nuestra búsqueda, y los materiales de supervivencia, quedan a cargo de mi lindo cerebro. Porque indicarles a ellos alguna tarea para que la realicen, seria esforzar demasiado sus limitadas capacidades intelectuales. _

_Y no queremos que el Niño-que-vivió o el Maestro de Estrategias mueran por pensar demasiado, ¿verdad? _

_Es por esta imperativa razón, que yo, Hermione Granger, estoy en este preciso instante en la lavandería de la Madriguera, arreglando la ultima parte de los pantaloncillos de Ron, mientras el y Harry están afuera planeando algo, Merlín los ilumine y ya se hayan dado cuenta de que necesitan ropa limpia, porque si por los dos fueran, nunca se bañarían. _

"¿Hermione querida, qué haces con los pantaloncillos de Ron?"

_Oops. La última persona que quería que me viera haciendo esto. Pon cara de niña buena Hermione _"Sra. Weasley! Hola, ehh no es lo que parece" ¿_Y que parece entonces genio? _"Él me lo pidió"_De verdad, pasar tiempo con esos dos te está causando daños en tu capacidad para pensar. ¡¿El me lo pidió?! Ja. No pide ni papel higiénico por que le da vergüenza._

_La Sra. Weasley me sonríe cálidamente, pero noto en su mirada que igual ya sabe que estoy mintiendo. _"Cariño, yo soy su madre y él nunca me pide hacerlo." _Sip, ya se dio cuenta _ "Demasiado vergonzoso para siquiera preguntar." _Lo mismo que yo pienso Sra. Weasley._

"Umm bueno…" _Patético, simplemente patético Hermione. De tantas palabras solo puedes decir eso. ¿Cómo vas a llegar alto si no formulas bien tus oraciones?_

"Siéntate Hermione"

_Sale de aquí. Sale de aquí. _"Sra. Weasley realmente tengo que-"

"Siéntate Hermione"_ Demasiado buena escapando Hermione. Qué tal si hubiera sido Voldemort?_ "Bueno. ¿Ahora, por qué estas guardando los pantaloncillos de Ron? ¿Tiene algo que ver con esta misión secreta de ustedes?"

_Oh oh. Ahora si córtala!!! Problemas!!! _"Sra. Weasley ¿por qué el hecho de que yo este guardando los interiores de Ron tendría que ver con una misión? No que tengamos alguna." _Perfecto! Al fin pensaste. NO tenemos una misión! NO!!! ¿Por qué siguen diciendo que la tenemos? No la tenemos!_

"Hermione no insultes mi inteligencia" _Auch!_ "Usted tres están obviamente tramando en algo." _Mira al piso. No la mires a los ojos. Corre!!! _ "Soy una madre. Puedo olerlo. Tal vez un día cuando seas madre lo sentirás también. Mientras tanto no me mientas." _Tan difícil es mentir. Pero he tenido que aprender. Obviamente ella con 7 hijos logra ver mis pocas y mal elaboradas mentiras. Justo lo que necesitaba. Un detector humano de mentiras. Gracias a Merlín no es una Mortífaga._ "¿Realmente se marchan, no?" _Si esa era la idea principal, si._

"Sra. Weasley-" _veo como ella me corta con un ademan de su mano._

"Molly por favor. Eres familia" _Wow. Creo que, creo que sí. _

_Si en algún momento me hubieran pedido describir a una madre, la primera persona en la que hubiera pensado era en la Sra. Weasley. Ni siquiera mi madre, todo esto responde a una sencilla razón, desde que la conocí, me pareció el epitome de la maternidad. Una mujer fuerte, capaz, tierna y con un gran corazón. _

_Incapaz de dañar a una mosca, pero temible como una leona protegiendo a sus cachorros si ellos están en peligro._

_Siempre cuidando, atendiendo, amando a todos y cada uno de nosotros como si fuéramos sus propios hijos._

_A pesar de eso, nunca me imagine que ella me considerara parte de su familia._

…

_Ok, tal vez alguna que otra vez, y algún que otro sentimiento de celos al ver que Harry es tratado mejor que yo, pero no im-_

_Eso es! Harry!_

"Ah Molly. De verdad lo siento, pero no es mi historia para contar. Es de Harry." _Eso! Échale la culpa al que está ausente! _

_Pfft es Harry, no le hará nada._

"Sí, lo es." _Me asiente con la cabeza dándome la razón. _"Es sólo que" _y en ese momento, veo una lagrima en sus ojos._ "soy su madre Hermione, y él crece demasiado rápido, y saber que él se marcha a-Dios-sabe-donde, luchando Quien-tu-sabes." _No dudo en notar su temblor al decir esto. Y no dudo en admirarla aun más. Por su valentía y su perspicacia._ "Lo sé." _Creo que debo preguntarles a esos dos si han dicho algo sobre nuestro viaje. _ "Y viéndote, hacer esto, estás haciendo algo yo debería hacer-" _me dijo indicándome el trabajo que yo estaba realizando._

"Sra. Weasley no era mi intención entrometerme. Es sólo que yo–"

"Lo sé." _Me dijo_ "Es gracioso sabes."_ Y una pequeña risita salió desde el fondo de su corazón._ "Siempre supe que serias tu"

_Ahh??? Qué?! Yo ser qué? Que yo sería qué? Yo no soy nada? No entiendo. _"¿Yo qué?"

_De verdad. _

_Me llevo la Orden de Merlín a la elocuencia._

"La mujer que se llevaría a mi hijo pequeño."

_Oh. Eso._

"Sabes, es gracioso porque todavía puedo recordar su primera carta desde Hogwarts, diciéndonos sobre su amigo Harry Potter, y sobre esta muchacha sabionda desagradable, y yo sabía a partir de ese mismo momento, que la muchacha era especial para él."

_Sabihonda? De verdad Ronald. De todos los insultos posibles, pusiste ese? No muy original amor… ¿Amor? _

"No pienso que él se dio cuenta. Merlín nos proteja el día que Ron se dé cuenta de algo," _no pude hacer mas nada que reír junto a ella. El puede ser tan ciego!_ "pero los he mirado crecer juntos, a los 3, luchando contra el mal, discutiendo entre ustedes" _Ah… Que quiere decir esa mirada Sra. Weasley? _ "queriéndose el uno con el otro con más amor que yo creía posible viniendo de adolescentes. Y me asusta pensar, que ahora se van, marchándose para luchar por un mundo mejor, y me… no puedo pensar que ustedes tal vez no volverán para explorar aquel mundo que ayudaran a crear, que tal vez no tendrán la oportunidad de enamorarse, casarse, tener niños, y profesar aquel amor que se tienen." _A este punto, no sé quien llora más. Si ella o yo. _"Me asusta que un día mi Ronnie se despierte y la mujer que él ama este muerta. O que tu hija mía, lo veas caer mientras protege a Harry o a ti. Y que ninguno de ustedes puedan ser felices juntos y tener lo que Arthur y yo tenemos"

"Sra. - Molly. ¿No cree que no lo he pensado?"_ Ubico una mano temblorosa sobre la mano de ella. Una unión. _

_Entendimiento._

_Resignación._

"Me despierto cada día y digo, durante un momento, 'Hoy si. No pasaré este día sin decirle a Ron cuánto lo amo', porque sé que puedo perderlo. Somos los compinches prescindibles." _Veo todo su cuerpo temblar en un no rotundo, solo puedo sonreír ante su ingenuidad. _"Sí lo somos, ambos sabemos que nuestro trabajo es proteger a Harry hasta el final, y tal vez el final vendrá más pronto para uno de nosotros, y eso me asusta realmente porque pienso que no tendré la posibilidad de,…, para decirle que lo amo, besarlo, demostrarle cuanto lo amo, tener a pequeños niños pelirrojos corriendo alrededor de la casa, nuestra casa. Esa es la razón por la que lucho." _Por estar con Ron _"Prometo que lo protegeré pase lo que pase. Me aseguraré que él salga vivo de esta guerra. De vuelta a usted." _Sus lagrimas gotean sobre la mesa, afuera se escuchan las gallinas y risas, pero aquí solo nuestros pesares _"Pero debe prometer, que si algo me pasa, no le permitirá que deje de vivir. Usted se asegurará de que él siga su camino sin mí."

_Un minuto de silencio pasa, antes de que la Sra. Weasley -, Molly recobre la habilidad para hablar, y dirigiéndome una sencilla pero notoria sonrisa me afirma lo que necesito escuchar _"Si, pero también te quiero a ti de vuelta Hermione. No olvides eso. Tú también eres mi hija, mi familia." _Familia. _"No quiero a nadie más a lado de Ron que tu" _Suelto una pequeña risita. Al paso que vamos Ron y yo, llegaremos a la vejez, si es que llegamos, y todavía no habremos hecho por nuestros sentimientos. _"Sé que tal vez a veces consiento a Harry mucho, pero tienes un lugar en mi corazón Hermione." _Oh. Harry. La verdad que si, a veces, veía que todos se fijaban en Harry, yo tengo mis padres, pero hay algo bello y mágico en ser parte de los Weasleys, o de recibir cada Navidad un lindo sweater hecho con amor. Es bueno saber que Ron y yo somos importantes._

"La navidad pasada me entere de Lavender" _Ugh._ "Sí yo pienso lo mismo" _Oh oh. ¿Lo dije en voz alta? _"y Ron me dijo sobre Krum"

"Krum?"

¿_Qué rayos tiene que ver Viktor con Lavender y Ron?_

"Sí cariño, Krum es la razón, de alguna manera él averiguó que besaste a Viktor Krum y bueno, ya sabes. De todos modos" ¿_Qué demonios? ¿Cómo sabe Ron que Viktor me besó? Solo una persona lo sabe y es – GINNY!!! Ahh Potter se quedo sin novia._ "yo estaba enojada contigo por romper el corazón de mi hijo. Entonces Ginny me dijo la verdad y tuve una conversación larga con Ronald sobre ello." _A ver, retrocedamos. ¿Enojada conmigo? Pero si lo único mal que hice fue hace 2 años atrás y fue un simple beso. Y bien merecido tiene Ronald la conversación. ¿De verdad? ¿Lavender Brown? Esa pobre, patética interpretación de troll. Bueno, eh, seamos justos, es un poquito más inteligente que un troll. Pero sigue siendo una vaca!!! _"Pero antes de que Ginny dijera algo, yo no podía estar enojada contigo. De hecho eché de menos tu presencia durante las vacaciones. Entonces me di cuenta que eres una Weasley." _Hermione, deja de llorar. Ya pareces Lavender. _"Eres la mejor amiga tanto de Ginny como de Ron, el alma gemela de mi Ronnie," _Ronnie que lindo! Ay Sra. Weasley, no sabía que era posible quererla más, pero sí lo es. _"y mi hija. Estoy tan orgullosa de lo que te has convertido. De esta gran mujer. Y no pienses en hacer sacrificios. Los quiero a los dos de vuelta." _Volveré mamá. Y regresare con Ron._ "Además necesito nietos."

_Ja Ja sabía que yo era necesaria para algo. _"Gracias Molly."

"De nada Hermione" _aun con lagrimas en nuestros ojos, y en un silencio conmovedor, nos paramos lentamente y un abrazo cierra nuestro pacto. _

_CLASH._

_Una voz masculina lejana deja salir una serie de palabras muy rebuscadas y muy interesantes. Al parecer alguien se metió la varita en el ojo. ¿Ronald cuando maduraras? _"Con suerte tus niños tendrán tu cerebro. Ahora arreglémonos, cómo me veo?"

_Se da la vuelta y saca su varita para efectuarnos a las dos un hechizo refrescante. _"Muy bien."

"Perfecto, no te molestaría ayudarme con los arreglos para el Cumpleaños de Harry?"

"No se preocupe. Yo me encargo." _Sera todo un honor._

"Bien. Ahora puedes seguir haciendo lo que estabas haciendo"

_Ja. Ahora me dice que si puedo hacerlo._

_****_

Y siempre es un honor estar cerca de Molly.

Ginny dice que todas las esposas de sus hermanos, mis cuñadas, me envidian, porque al parecer Molly tiene sus favoritos, Harry y yo.

Hasta Fleur afirma que si Molly pudiera clonarme y darme a cada uno de sus hijos lo hiciera. Un pensamiento muy interesante, debo indicar.

Sea cual sea la verdad, se que a pesar de que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, a pesar de nuestras imperfecciones, las dos nos mantenemos en la misma línea.

Nuestra familia primero.

¿Y que mejor modelo a seguir que Molly Weasley?

FIN

AN: Díganme lo que piensan. Que les pareció?


End file.
